


Бесконечное волшебство

by Whitelika



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friendship, Gen, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitelika/pseuds/Whitelika
Summary: Ким Мёнсу любит магию.





	1. Магия вокруг

Ким Мёнсу любит магию. Ким Мёнсу видит настоящую магию всего второй месяц своей жизни, но уже не представляет, как жить без неё.

С одной стороны, Мёнсу жалеет, что его родители не маги. Родись Мёнсу в семье волшебников, этот чудесный мир окружал бы его с первых секунд жизни. А с другой стороны, Мёнсу безумно счастлив, что у него есть удивительная возможность постепенно открывать этот волнующий новый мир.

А ещё Мёнсу ждёт не дождётся, когда же сможет вернуться домой и показать брату, маме и отчиму всё, чему научился. С замиранием сердца Мёнсу представляет, как будет помогать матери с тяжёлыми сумками, используя Вингардиум Левиоса, как будет превращать воду в лёд в одно мгновение в особо жаркие дни, как будет вместе с братом шутить над отчимом, приклеив его ноги к полу заклинанием Коллошо, а потом, когда мама накажет их за шутку и потрёпанные нервы отчима и отправит детей спать раньше, будет рассказывать брату истории из своей школьной жизни, освещая небольшое пространство под большим одеялом, под которое они заберутся вдвоём, не фонариком, а ярким огоньком Люмоса.

Мёнсу очень нравится ловить магию. Ловить магию для Мёнсу — отдельная магия. Ловить её получается пока только в объектив фотоаппарата, но Мёнсу и этого хватает. Когда Мёнсу только приехал в Хогвартс, он ужасно грустил, потому что его обычная фотокамера на батарейках здесь оказалась абсолютно бесполезна, как, кстати, и мобильник, который очень позабавил его приятелей-волшебников (особенно им понравилось нажимать на кнопочки). Но вся грусть Мёнсу испарилась, как только один четверокурсник с его факультета подарил ему свою волшебную камеру, которой всё равно не пользовался. С этого и началась новая магия Мёнсу. Это ведь такое чудо — смотреть, как на фотографии пролетает яркий луч заклинания, как Серая Леди то исчезает в стене, то появляется, оставляя за собой мерцающий серебристый след, как парят свечи под потолком Большого Зала и как по этому потолку плывут облака. Но однажды Мёнсу и свой фотоаппарат зачарует. Чтобы без батареек работал, а фотографии получались обычными, не двигающимися. Обязательно так зачарует — Мёнсу себе пообещал. Почему-то Мёнсу кажется, что магия на немагических снимках будет ещё большим чудом.

А ещё у Мёнсу друг появился, и это — тоже магия. Не то чтобы раньше Мёнсу ни с кем не дружил, но раньше это всё было не то. А сейчас это Дружба с большой буквы, настоящая, крепкая. Мёнсу не может объяснить, почему в этом уверен, просто чувствует это, и всё тут. Ну и что, что первые недели две они с другом друг другу не нравились? Сейчас же души друг в друге не чают, все перемены вместе проводят. Друг даже несколько раз предлагал Мёнсу сесть к нему за стол Слизерина во время обеда. Мёнсу пока отказывается — боится, но чувствует, что скоро согласится. А ещё Мёнсу чувствует, что скоро друзей у него станет больше. Потому что у друга друзей много, и чем больше времени Мёнсу проводит с другом, тем больше времени Мёнсу проводит и с его друзьями. И тот равенкловец с четвёртого курса, подаривший Мёнсу камеру, тоже друг друга. Вот такая удивительная магия эта дружба.

Мёнсу любит магию, потому что магия для него — это сказка. Мёнсу, конечно, понимает, что в этой сказке не всё будет так солнечно, в этой сказке есть свои кошмары. Взять хотя бы эти взгляды, полные презрения, которые на Мёнсу кидают некоторые ученики. Это не кошмар, конечно, но всё равно неприятно. Впрочем, Мёнсу не унывает. В сказках с героями и не такое случается, а всё равно живут долго и счастливо. Да и сказка без трудностей — не сказка.  
Мёнсу не боится ничего. Не потому что он храбрец, а потому что Мёнсу уверен: пока Мёнсу видит магию, пока Мёнсу чувствует магию — всем телом, от макушки до пят, кончиками пальцев, кончиками ресниц и кончиком носа — всё будет хорошо. Ведь у Мёнсу есть его собственная тайная сила. Его сила — магия вокруг.


	2. О братьях

Мёнсу садится в поезд чуть ли не со слезами на глазах.   
С родителями он прощается быстро, Мунсу провожать его не поехал вообще, и Мёнсу прекрасно понимает брата.  
Мёнсу никогда бы не подумал, что он однажды не захочет ехать в Хогвартс.  
Ему не хочется ехать в школу, не хочется ходить на уроки, не хочется видеть однокурсников.  
Не хочется колдовать.  
Мёнсу не прикасался к волшебной палочке с того дня, когда ему пришло письмо из Хогвартса со списком учебников для третьего курса. В тот день Мунсу не пришло письмо.  
Письмо для Мунсу не пришло и на следующий день. И через неделю. И через две тоже. Не было письма и через месяц, когда до начала учебного года оставались считанные дни, и тогда Мёнсу окончательно потерял надежду.  
До Косой Аллеи Мёнсу этим летом тоже так и не дошёл, так что сейчас в его сумке нет ни учебников, ни запаса пергамента и перьев. На самом деле, не было бы у Мёнсу сумки, если б не мама, да и самого Мёнсу не было бы в поезде. Мама собрала вещи, мама разбудила с утра, мама чуть ли не за руку привела на платформу 9¾... Отчим шёл рядом и пытался хоть немного развеселить хмурого Мёнсу, но безуспешно.  
Мёнсу чувствует себя отвратительно. Сквозь стеклянные двери купе он видит множество детей, счастливых снова встретиться с друзьями. А вот Мёнсу своих друзей видеть совсем не хочет и очень надеется найти пустое купе и забиться в угол до конца поездки. Но его надеждам не суждено сбыться: посреди коридора на него наваливается Дону с криками о том, как же он рад видеть Мёнсу и что Сонгю уже давно занял для них купе. Плохое настроение Мёнсу Дону предпочитает игнорировать и заталкивает его в купе, где уже сидят Сонгю, Ухён и Хоя.  
Мёнсу сухо здоровается с друзьями и садится рядом с окном. Ухён и Дону сразу же заваливают его множеством вопросов о прошедшем лете, но Мёнсу всем своим видом демонстрирует, что вступать в разговор не намерен, и, заметив это, Сонгю переводит внимание друзей на себя. А Мёнсу плевать, что там происходит вокруг него, он просто смотрит в окно, на самом деле не видя перед собой ничего.  
Буквально за пару минут до отправления в их купе врывается Сонёль вместе ещё с одним мальчиком. Сонёль как всегда громкий и активный, мальчик - тихий и скромный, но от появления их обоих Мёнсу лишь морщится - сейчас он хочет, чтобы рядом не было никого, и это относится и к лучшему другу, и к незнакомым тихим мальчикам.  
Мёнсу очень старается не слушать и вообще абстрагироваться от реальности, но всё же краем уха слышит: мальчика зовут Сонджон, и он какой-то там пятиюродный племянник Сонёля или типа того. В целом этот мальчик Мёнсу безразличен, и, может быть, Мёнсу даже мог посчитать его славным, если бы у него получилось выкинуть из головы одну мысль: на месте этого Сонджона должен был сидеть Мунсу. Поэтому Сонджон Мёнсу не нравится.  
Мёнсу молчит до конца поездки. Несколько раз Ухён, Дону и особенно Сонёль пытаются заговорить с ним, но Мёнсу молчит, и Сонгю снова и снова резко меняет тему разговора. Мёнсу упорно игнорирует всё происходящее, и удивлённые взгляды сидящего рядом Сонджона - тоже.  
На платформе в Хогсмиде Мёнсу удаётся слиться с толпой учеников, и до замка он едет в одной зачарованной карете вместе с какими-то незнакомыми хаффлпаффцами. В Большом Зале он садится как можно дальше от Сонгю и остальных, но всё равно получается, что со своего места он видит Хою, а спиной чувствует взгляд Сонёля. За распределением Мёнсу не следит, лишь вяло хлопает каждый раз, когда Шляпа выкрикивает «Равенкло!» По несчастливой случайности возвращается к реальности он как раз когда вызывают этого мальчика, Сонджона. После минуты тишины Шляпа кричит «Гриффиндор!», и у Мёнсу сжимается сердце. На месте Сонджона должен был быть Мунсу.  
С ужина Мёнсу уходит одним из первых, даже до того, как Сонгю начинает собирать первокурсников. Он очень надеется, что ему удастся заснуть как можно скорее, но как назло сон не идёт вообще. Через час, когда в спальню приходит Исин, Мёнсу всё ещё не спит, а просто лежит в кровати. Засыпает он только ещё через несколько очень долгих часов.

Утром Мёнсу едва просыпается по распоследнему будильнику Исина. Если бы Исин не проснулся по тому же самому будильнику, Мёнсу наверняка бы так и остался в постели, но перед однокурсником приходится изображать жизненную активность - это проще, чем отвечать на возможные вопросы.  
За двадцать минут до начала уроков они забегают в Большой Зал, где их ждёт недовольный Сонгю с расписаниями. Сонгю пытается их отчитывать, но третьекурсники не слушают старосту, стараясь ухватить со стола как можно больше того, что можно съесть по пути до кабинета.  
\- Мёнсу! - кричит Сонгю вслед уже убегающим ребятам.  
\- У меня трансфигурация! - отвечает Мёнсу, не оборачиваясь, и бежит быстрее.  
В кабинет Мёнсу и Исин влетают за минуту до звонка, и профессор МакГонагалл смеряет их недовольным взглядом: у них нет учебников, а Исин, торопясь, забыл в комнате чернильницу. У Мёнсу же нет вообще ничего, кроме палочки, и пергамент с пером ему приходится в срочном порядке одалживать у однокурсников. На этом уроке Мёнсу оказывается единственным, кому так и не удаётся успешно выполнить новое изученное заклинание.  
Мёнсу недоволен, раздражён, а ещё крайне невезуч: едва выйдя из кабинета, Мёнсу сталкивается с Сонёлем и Ухёном. Говорить с друзьями сейчас не хочется, но и прятаться некуда, так что, нервно кусая губы, Мёнсу старается морально подготовиться к следующим не самым приятным минутам.  
\- Су, всё в порядке? Вчера...  
\- Плохое настроение, - перебивает Мёнсу Сонёля. Ему хочется закончить с этим как можно скорее. - У меня просто было плохое настроение.  
\- Точно? - голос Ухёна кажется немного обеспокоенным, но Мёнсу даже не смотрит на старшего. - Сонгю сказал...  
От неловкого разговора с друзьями Мёнсу спасает, неожиданно, МакГонагалл. Профессор трансфигурации просит его на пару слов, и Мёнсу тут же спешит за ней, неопределённо махнув слизеринцам рукой. И пусть от профессора он не слышит ничего приятного - она говорит, что то, что было сегодня, это не его результат, и ему не стоит расслабляться - это всё равно лучше, чем объясняться перед друзьями.  
Остаток дня Мёнсу успешно удаётся избегать друзей, а когда после уроков он делает домашнее задание в одном из множества пустых кабинетов - в библиотеке Сонгю легко нашёл бы его - ещё и немного подумать. Пусть и без брата рядом, ему всё равно придётся учиться. И делать это вместе с друзьями веселее, тем более они не виноваты в том, что произошло. И магия не виновата. Даже если палочка в руках заставляет сердце Мёнсу сжиматься из-за того, что он не сможет разделить этот мир с братом, только колдуя Мёнсу чувствует себя по-настоящему живым.  
Хоть Мёнсу и планировал прятаться до самого отбоя, он всё же возвращается в гостиную гораздо раньше. Мёнсу осторожно подсаживается к Сонгю, и хоть старший ничего и не говорит, продолжая писать какой-то свой доклад, Сонгю улыбается. Мёнсу тоже слабо улыбается и снова принимается за свою домашнюю работу.

К большой радости Мёнсу, друзья не задают ему никаких вопросов, как будто и не было этих двух странных дней. Но хоть с друзьями теперь всё в порядке, Мёнсу всё равно не может избавиться от тоски по брату, разочарования в этой странной жизни и неприязни к тому факту, что мир магии открыл свои двери только для него.  
С учёбой у Мёнсу не ладится. Зелья в лучшем случае скисают, а то и взрываются, заклинания не выходят, древние руны и прорицания плохо укладываются в голове, и даже нумерология оказывается сильно сложнее и запутаннее, чем математика, которую Мёнсу так любил в маггловской школе. Мёнсу даже приглашает на беседу профессор Флитвик. Декан угощает Мёнсу вкусным чаем, печеньками, показывает, как можно эти печеньки зачаровать, чтобы они меняли свой цвет, и тепло улыбается, когда на печеньке в руках Мёнсу появляется несколько чёрных пятен, а ещё тонко намекает, что Мёнсу стоит больше стараться на уроках.  
Но хуже всего Мёнсу себя чувствует, когда к их небольшой компании присоединяется Сонджон, а Сонджон таскается хвостом за Хоей почти всё время. Мысль о том, что на месте Сонджона должен был быть Мунсу - ещё одна вещь, от которой Мёнсу никак не может избавиться. Сонджон и Мёнсу даже не разговаривают друг с другом, но Мёнсу всё равно раздражается, видя этого мальчика рядом со своими друзьями.

На вторых выходных сентября Сонгю загоняет их всех в библиотеку. Вернее, загоняет он главным образом Ухёна, чьими оценками староста категорически недоволен, а остальные просто попадают под горячую руку. Мёнсу думает, что позаниматься вместе - это неплохая идея, и он очень рад провести время с друзьями. Да только Сонджон снова увязывается за ними, и сидеть за столом Мёнсу приходится рядом с ним, и от этого настроение у Мёнсу портится. Но пока Сонджон не мешает ему, Мёнсу старается держать себя в руках.  
Все спокойно занимаются своими заданиями, Ухён, прикрыв рукой листок от Сонгю, что-то калякает вместо эссе, и Мёнсу даже умудряется ненадолго забыть о существовании Сонджона. А потом Сонгю решает проверить, что там написал Ухён, и Сонёль, Дону и Хоя быстро подкидывают старосте свои работы, чтобы выручить для Ухёна немого времени. Сонгю недовольно смотрит на Ухёна, но всё же берёт свитки друзей, а Мёнсу, посмеиваясь над друзьями, продолжает писать свой доклад по чарам.  
\- Прости, ты не мог бы мне немного помочь? - вдруг слышит Мёнсу тихий голос. - Одно движение в заклинании левитации...  
Мёнсу удивлённо смотрит на Сонджона, который просит у него помощи. В груди сжимается сердце. Перед глазами появляется лицо Мунсу. Несколько секунд Мёнсу молча смотрит на Сонджона, а затем отворачивается, смахивает свои свитки в сумку и, не говоря ни слова, уходит из библиотеки, не обращая внимания на удивлённых друзей.  
Закрыв за собой тяжёлую библиотечную дверь, Мёнсу бросается бежать. Мёнсу влетает в первый попавшийся пустой кабинет, швыряет сумку на пол, сам рухает за парту и роняет голову на сложенные руки. Всё это время Мёнсу хотелось плакать, но он держался - ему тринадцать, он уже взрослый, а взрослые не плачут. А сейчас слёзы сдержать не удаётся ни в какую, и рукава школьной мантии быстро намокают.  
Это несправедливо.  
То, о чём Мёнсу мечтал два года, не сбылось, и он ничего не может сделать, он даже не понимает, почему всё сложилось так.  
Мёнсу слышит скрип двери. Вошедший молча заходит в кабинет и садится рядом с Мёнсу. Мёнсу не поднимает взгляда, но прекрасно знает, кто к нему пришёл - этот жирафий топот он легко узнает.  
Сонёль ничего не говорит. Мёнсу тоже молчит и даже не двигается, но с приходом друга он начинает успокаиваться.  
Они сидят довольно долго. Мёнсу не знает, сколько именно прошло времени, но он успевает окончательно придти в себя.  
\- Су, Моргана тебя подери, ну что случилось, а? - наконец не выдерживает Ёль и требовательно смотрит на друга.  
Мёнсу даже немного смешно. Ну да, чего ещё ожидать от Сонёля. Мёнсу поднимает голову, ставит подбородок на сцепленные замочком пальцы и неожиданно для себя решает всё рассказать.  
\- В этом году Мунсу, моему младшему брату, исполнилось одиннадцать. Я ждал этого со своего первого дня в Хогвартсе. Думал, как мы будем здесь вдвоём, как я буду помогать ему, даже решил, что он, наверное, поступит на Гриффиндор. Правда, я очень этого хотел! Но Мунсу исполнилось одиннадцать. И оказалось, что он не волшебник. Наверное, это сложно понять...  
Мёнсу говорит об этом спокойнее, чем он ожидал. Ему даже почти не хочется зареветь снова.  
\- Я понимаю, - голос Сонёля вдруг становится непривычно серьёзным. - У меня тоже есть младший брат.  
\- Ты никогда о нём не говорил.  
\- О таких, как он, вообще говорить не принято. Он сквиб.  
Мёнсу смотри на Сонёля с неприкрытым ужасом. Сквиб - рождённый в семье волшебников, но лишённый волшебства, и Мёнсу думает, что это на самом деле страшно.  
\- Его зовут Дэёль, и он на два года младше меня, - продолжает говорить Сонёль после небольшой паузы. - Сначала никто и не думал, что у него может не быть магии. Мы же волшебники, у нас дома всё время что-нибудь да колдуется, и не понятно, я это, он или вообще домовые эльфы. Когда я отправлялся в Хогвартс, мы уже знали, что у Дэ ещё не проявились способности, но мы надеялись, что ещё не всё потеряно... Он должен был бы пойти в Хогвартс в прошлом году. Было на самом деле довольно грустно, но у меня были вы, так что...  
Мёнсу обнимает Сонёля. Крепко, утыкаясь носом в его плечо и страстно желая поддержать друга, которому, оказывается, так же плохо, как и ему самому. И на душе становится немного легче. И даже тоска немного отступает. Потому что хоть любимый брат и далеко, не менее любимые друзья всё равно рядом.  
\- А, Су, отстань! - Сонёль вырывается, но совершенно не злится - так, чуть возмущается из-за «телячьих нежностей». - Кстати, а Хое тут новый набор для игры в плюй-камни подарили, сыграем? Допишешь свои - что ты там писал, чары? - и пойдём! А давай наперегонки до библиотеки? Кто последний, тот кинет навозную бомбу в девчачий туалет на первом этаже! Побежали!  
Сонёль резко срывается с места. Опешив на секунду, Мёнсу спешит за ним, искренне улыбаясь впервые за всё это время. Ну уж нет, Мёнсу не даст больше длинноногому Сонёлю ни секунды форы!

На следующий день Мёнсу получает посылку из дома. Мама умудрилась договориться с Томом из Дырявого котла, и он помог ей купить все учебники для Мёнсу. А ещё в посылке небольшое письмо от Мунсу. Родители купили компьютер, и теперь после школы к Мунсу заваливаются все друзья, и он даже успел стать чемпионом класса в одной игрушке. А ещё Мунсу вполне доволен жизнью, даже без магии.  
А Сонджон оказывается очень хорошим и интересным мальчиком, и Мёнсу удаётся так хорошо с ним сдружиться, что с Сонджоном Мёнсу проводит почти столько же времени, сколько с Сонёлем.  
А ещё Мёнсу всё-таки рассказывает всем своим друзьям про Мунсу. Сонгю понимающе кивает, Ухён лезет обниматься, любовно называя Мёнсу придурком, Хоя помогает Мёнсу отцепить от себя Ухёна и ободряюще хлопает по плечу, а Дону сначала грустит вместе с Мёнсу, а потом рассказывает ему тысячу и одну шутку, и Мёнсу смеётся до колик в животе.  
Мёнсу всё ещё немного грустит из-за того, что Мунсу не волшебник. Но Мунсу - не Мёнсу. Мунсу может жить без волшебства, Мунсу не нужна магия для счастья. А Мёнсу пусть и не может разделить магический мир с братом, вполне может делиться с ним его крупицами. И Мунсу будет счастлив за Мёнсу. А Мёнсу будет счастлив за Мунсу, когда он будет делиться с ним крупицами своего мира - разными гаджетами, компьютерными программами, Интернетом. И пусть миры у них совершенно разные, они всё ещё остаются братьями, остаются родными и самыми близкими. И, наверное, родственные связи - это тоже какая-то особая магия.


	3. Хогсмид

Первый поход Мёнсу в Хогсмид выпадает на середину декабря, за полторы недели до Рождества.  
Конечно, все его однокурсники побывали в магической деревне ещё осенью, но ведь это Мёнсу. Кто, как не он, мог накануне долгожданных выходных свалиться с ужасной простудой? Температура, насморк, кашель - мадам Помфри вылечила всё в два счёта, но уходить из замка запретила для профилактики, и несмотря на заверения Сонёля и Ухёна, что всё обойдётся, Мёнсу пришлось остаться в школе. С ним был Сонджон, да и Сонёль ради него вернулся раньше, так что тот день Мёнсу провёл даже довольно весело, но побывать в Хогсмиде всё равно хотелось безумно, особенно после восторженных рассказов однокурсников.  
Но сейчас всё по-другому! Сейчас Мёнсу здоров и слегка взволнован предстоящим походом. Он даже рад, что впервые увидит Хогсмид сейчас, незадолго до праздников, ведь в такое время в волшебной деревне должно быть ещё больше волшебства, не так ли?  
Тёплая мантия надета, факультетский шарф намотан до самого носа, в руках фотоаппарат - остаётся только вытащить вечно копающегося Сонгю из гостиной. Внизу в толпе учеников их уже ждут Дону, Хоя, Ухён и Сонёль. Сонгю хоть и бурчит, что по-хорошему им надо идти в самый конец длинной очереди из студентов (образовавшейся, пока кое-кто копался), всё равно встаёт рядом с друзьями. Встречают их весёлым смехом - самый весёлый он, разумеется, у Дону, и Сонёль лишь чуть-чуть ему уступает. Ухён опускает язвительный комментарий о шапках равенкловцев - Сонгю и на себя шапку надел, и на Мёнсу напялил - и тут же получает от старшего по ушам. Во-первых, нечего смеяться над благоразумием старосты, а во-вторых, «Нам Ухён, какого Мерлина у тебя даже капюшона нет?!» Мёнсу отползает подальше от этих двоих и поближе к Сонёлю. Сонёль тут же находит себе интересное занятие - начинает дёргать помпон на шапке Мёнсу, к нему сразу же присоединяется Дону. Хоя на этот помпон даже не смотрит, и Мёнсу ему за это очень благодарен. Ребята весело болтают, пока не приходит их черёд проходить контроль в лице профессора Синистры и завхоза Филча.  
Старшие друзья пропускают Мёнсу вперёд, и, облизнув пересохшие от волнения губы, он протягивает аккуратно сложенное разрешение на выход. Злобно фыркая, Филч вырывает из его рук бумажку, и у Мёнсу душа уходит в пятки. А что, если родители что-то не так заполнили? А если разрешение в кармане так помялось, что там ничего не прочитать? Но уже через секунду разрешение возвращают назад, и Мёнсу выходит на улицу, а за ним сразу же выбегает и Сонёль.  
\- Эй, ты же не думал, что тебя могут не выпустить? - смеясь, Сонёль наваливается на Мёнсу и снова принимается играть с шапкой младшего. Мёнсу лишь молча мотает головой. Почему-то только сейчас он вспомнил, что Флитвик ещё в начале сентября проверил эти разрешения, на которые вообще-то изначально наложены защищающие от порчи чары.

Когда и остальные выходят из замка, друзья наконец идут к магической деревне. Небо голубое, ясное, лишь с парой облачков. Сонгю, сам надев капюшон, пытается натянуть на Ухёна свою шапку, а Ухён отбивается от него ногами, руками и снежками. Очень скоро это всё превращается в игру «закидай старосту снежками», в которой не участвует только Мёнсу - ему с Сонгю ещё в одной башне жить. Не участвует он ровно до тех пор, пока в него самого не прилетает снежок, и всё не перерастает в масштабную снежную баталию. Прекращается эта битва так же внезапно, как и началась, потому что общими усилиями Дону заваливают в снег, и Сонгю вдруг вспоминает, что он всё-таки староста. Подняв и оттряхнув хаффлпаффца, Сонгю ведёт друзей дальше к Хогсмиду, бормоча что-то вроде «И за что мне этот детский сад?»

Чем ближе они подходят к волшебной деревне, тем активнее друзья наперебой и перекрикивая друг друга пытаются рассказать Мёнсу, каков же Хогсмид. Сонёль с горящими глазами расхваливает Зонко, Дону красочно описывает сладости из Сладкого королевства, Хоя вдохновенно рассказывает про магазин для мётел, Ухён хвастается, что чуть ли не вся женская половина Хогвартса зазывает его в кафе мадам Паттифут, и даже Сонгю вставляет пару слов о канцелярском магазине. Но все сходятся в одном: лучшее место во всём Хогсмиде - это Три метлы, и Мёнсу просто обязан попробовать сливочное пиво мадам Розмерты. Мёнсу же старается представить всё, о чём рассказывают его друзья, и крепче сжимает в руках фотоаппарат, желая как можно скорее заснять все чудеса Хогсмида.

Мёнсу начинает фотографировать ещё до того, как они заходят в деревню, Сонёль крутится рядом, показывая, что, по его мнению, надо снять, а старшие обсуждают маршрут. В итоге решают, что пока Сонгю, Дону и Сонёль будут показывать Мёнсу Хогсмид, Ухён и Хоя займут места в Трёх Мётлах. Друзья расходятся, и Сонёль с Мёнсу тихо смеются, заметив, что стоило Сонгю отвернуться, Ухён сразу же стягивает шапку, которую на него всё-таки надели.

В первую очередь ребята идут в магазин канцелярских принадлежностей. Сонгю нужно купить пару новых перьев, а Мёнсу с Сонёлем просто обходят весь магазин. Мёнсу здесь нравится - приглушённый свет, запах пергамента, тихо и спокойно - было бы, если бы не Сонёль рядом, но с другом всё равно лучше. Внимание Мёнсу привлекают зачарованные закладки, картинки на которых движутся, и он даже покупает две - с единорогами для себя и с грифонами для Мунсу

После друзья заходят в Зонко. Здесь гораздо люднее, повсюду визги, крики, шум и гам, и Сонёль и Дону явно этим наслаждаются. Сонгю же посильнее натягивает капюшон, морщась и причитая - и за что ему этот балаган? Мёнсу в такой толпе тоже немного неуютно, но всё равно очень интересно. Дону и Сонёль восторженно верещат про разные бомбочки, хлопушки, заговоренные игрушки, но Мёнсу из всего обилия гудящих, жужжащих, летающих и взрывающихся магических приспособлений больше всего нравятся волшебные фейерверки, и, пока Сонгю не видит, Дону с Сонёлем уговаривают его купить парочку.

На подходе к Сладкому королевству Сонгю заявляет, что в эту толпу он не полезет и подождёт на улице, а Дону останется с ним и будет его развлекать. Не понятно, радует Дону такая перспектива или не очень, он ведь всё равно продолжает широко улыбаться. Так что в магазин Сонёль с Мёнсу заходят вдвоём. Хоть Мёнсу и не большой любитель сладкого, даже он приходит в восторг: воздушное мороженое, медовые ириски, карамельные бомбы, сахарные перья, драже и леденцы на любой вкус и многое другое - попробовать хочется всё. Мёнсу действительно берёт всего понемногу и раскладывает сладости по двум маленьким мешочкам.  
\- Куда тебе столько? - удивляется Сонёль, сам набивая куда большие пакеты.  
\- Для Мунсу и Сонджона, - отвечает Мёнсу, и Сонёль, понимающе кивая, кидает в его мешочки ещё по горсти сахарных свистулек.

После магазина сладостей друзья наконец-то идут в Три Метлы. В пабе людно, шумно, но всё равно очень уютно, и Мёнсу заворожен этой волшебной атмосферой. Хоя и Ухён заняли столик в дальнем углу зала, и Сонгю провожает недовольным взглядом как раз отходящего от них Кибома. Мёнсу, наверное, никогда не поймёт, почему же староста недолюбливает этого слизеринца. Сам Мёнсу с однокурсником общается не так уж много, разве что несколько раз сидел за одной партой, но Ки кажется ему довольно славным. В прочем, кто знает, может у Сонгю и есть какие-то свои причины.  
Хоя жалуется, что он с Ухёном чуть с ума не сошёл, и Мерлином клянётся никогда больше не оставаться с этим деревом наедине. Дону, Ухён и Сонёль тут же заливаются хохотом - впрочем, этой троице только повод дай. Сонгю отходит к барной стойке и возвращается с шестью кружками ароматного пенящегося сливочного пива. Мёнсу берёт свою кружку осторожно, двумя руками, и с любопытством разглядывает напиток. Раньше он никогда не пробовал сливочного пива - слишком уж хорошо Сонгю следил, чтобы младших не спаивали во время факультетских гулянок, так что об этом волшебном напитке Мёнсу знал только по рассказам друзей. Мёнсу говорили, что это чуть сладкий напиток с удивительным вкусом, и его любят абсолютно все волшебники. Мёнсу немного боится, что ему может не понравится, и даже зажмуривается, поднося кружку к губам. Мёнсу осторожно делает первый глоток, и широко открывает глаза от удивления: он и не думал, что сливочное пиво будет настолько вкусным! Друзья смеются над тем, что даже обычная кружка сливочного пива способна вызвать у Мёнсу восторг, а Мёнсу смеётся вместе с ними и чувствует себя почти совсем счастливым.  
Ребята проводят в пабе ещё около часа, прежде чем собираются возвращаться в замок. Как бы не нравилось Мёнсу в магической деревне, ему жаль, что Сонджон ещё не может ходить сюда с ними, и Мёнсу не терпится скорее вернуться к младшему другу и рассказать ему всё-всё-всё, да и Сонгю начинает что-то бубнить про домашние задания.

На улице смеркается. Дома украшены разноцветными гирляндами, в фонарях зажигаются свечи, а под переливами света мерцает и чистый белый снег. Мёнсу делает несколько фотографий этой красоты, прежде чем Дону и Ухён утаскивают его вперёд. Друзья идут мимо Визжащей хижины, и Хоя рассказывает страшные истории об этом месте. Ухён и Сонёль пытаются напугать Мёнсу, издавая какие-то загробные звуки, но пугается только Дону, и сколько бы раз не ходил он мимо заброшенного дома, всё равно ни на шаг не отходит от Сонгю.

Настроение у Мёнсу расчудесное. Хогсмид ещё волшебнее, чем он себе представлял, и Мёнсу уже хочет скорее пойти туда снова. Да только по возвращению в Хогвартс Мёнсу ждёт не самый приятный сюрприз: Филч требует ото всех учеников показывать покупки, и если на сладости и закладки он смотрит равнодушно, то продукция Зонко ему явно не нравится.  
\- Фейерверки запрещены! - рявкает завхоз.  
\- Мерлин, ты таскал их всё это время?! - восклицает Сонгю за спиной, и у Мёнсу сердце уходит в пятки. Мало того, что из-за него с Равенкло снимут баллы, так ещё и Сонгю теперь злится. Мёнсу чувствует себя ужасно виноватым. Как бы ни любил он Дону и Сонёля, не всегда стоит слушать их советы. - Ты давно мог вернуть их мне! Прошу прощения, мистер Филч. Это мои фейерверки, мне нужно написать доклад о различных взрывающихся чарах для профессора Флитвика, и он разрешил мне купить пару фейерверков для исследований. Я просто попросил Мёнсу немного поносить их, но увлёкся отдыхом и совсем забыл об этом, а Мёнсу - вы знаете, он такой застенчивый! - постеснялся мне напоминать. Простите, мистер Филч, это больше не повторится.  
Сонгю уверенно врёт, Мёнсу не верит своим ушам, а Филч кривится, но всё же пропускает друзей.  
Мёнсу очень стыдно. Он совершенно не хотел, чтобы из-за него у Сонгю были проблемы, и сейчас Мёнсу даже боится поднять на старшего друга взгляд. Остальные тоже молчат, это угнетает, и через несколько минут Мёнсу не выдерживает и начинает тараторить.  
\- Сонгю, прости! Я не подумал...  
\- Хоя, - перебивает его Сонгю, и Мёнсу пугается - неужели Сонгю зол настолько, что даже слышать его не хочет? - Давай за Сонджоном, и через пятнадцать минут встречаемся у Озера. Запустим сейчас эти фейерверки!  
Сонгю улыбается, а Мёнсу снова не верит своим ушам, но очень радуется - даже обнимает Сонгю от избытка чувств.  
\- Только больше никаких фейерверков, - бурчит Сонгю, хлопая Мёнсу по плечу. - Сонёль, это и тебя касается! Я сейчас быстро к Флитвику, а вы ждите на улице. Ну, пошли-пошли!  
\- Наш староста самый лучший! - кричит Ухён в след уходящему Сонгю и тянет друзей к выходу из замка.

Все семеро собираются у Озера. Мёнсу отдаёт Сонджону мешочек со сладостями и начинает было расписывать все чудеса Хогсмида, но Сонгю делает несколько взмахов палочкой, и разноцветные залпы фейерверков устремляются ввысь.  
Мёнсу задирает голову. Рядом с ним Сонджон и Сонёль, чуть позади - Сонгю, Дону, Ухён и Хоя, а в тёмном небе среди звёзд распускаются цветы и бродят волшебные животные, а потом рассыпаются сотнями сияющих огоньков.  
Мёнсу думает, что он самый счастливый волшебник на свете.


End file.
